


Ragnarok Prologue.Rise of The Queen

by KalebTheHellper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Original Story - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalebTheHellper/pseuds/KalebTheHellper
Summary: The Prologue to my story, Ragnarok.The backstory of how the queen of the Ragnarok came to being.





	1. Ragnarok Prologue.  Rise of The Queen. Ch. 1

Eight years before the incursion of the Ragnarok, there lived a woman named Eve. Eve was a petite woman who lived and worked in City A as an insect specialist. Eve seemed like an ordinary person on the outside, but she was obsessed with having a child and starting a family. For years she would help with children around the city and fantasized about having one for herself. 

Eventually, Eve found a sweet man who made her dream a reality. As Eve’s stomach got bigger and bigger, her smile got brighter and brighter. Then it happened, Eve gave birth to a beautiful boy. It was the greatest day of her life, she cried tears of overwhelming joy. The next two years were the happiest Eve ever had. She was always with her child playing and taking care of him, even taking weeks off of work just to be with him. One day, however, Eve’s child became severely ill and she was forced to take him to the hospital. While the child was in the ER, Eve never left his side and as the days go by the child’s condition got worse and worse till eventually, the child died.

Eve’s heart was completely broken, her body constantly shook as she stared down at her child as the heart monitor flatlines. A doctor slowly walked through the door and towards Eve as she started to cry on the bed. ”I’m sorry, Mrs. Baker, but there was nothing we could do,” the doctor said sorrowfully. ”Your child’s heart just couldn't take all the stress. Again, I'm sorry.” 

Eve suddenly sprung up from her grieving. ”T-There was nothing y-you could do,” Eve cried as she shook, her voice had a hint of anger in it. The doctor stood still as Eve slowly turned around to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot red, her tears endlessly fell. 

”Mrs. Baker I-” 

”I know what you did!” Eve screamed as her tears fell, “You killed him! 

The doctor tried to speak again but was interrupted when he noticed a dark red glow flowing from Eve’s body like fire. 

”M-ma’am I-I know that you're upset but p-please calm down, there are other patients here.” 

the doctor nervously tried to calm Eve down but it had no effect Eve’s flaming gleam only grew bigger and more intense as her anger grew. 

”Just when I finally achieved my happiness... YOU RUINED IT!” 

The doctor started to sweat nonstop, his lips quaked as he tried to mutter something to calm Eve down. 

”T-t-there w-w-was n-nothing we could d-do.” 

Eve’s eyes widened in anger, her dark red glow grew more fire like. Eve let out a blood-curdling scream as her blaze engulfed the hospital and it’s surrounding area. Nearby citizens shielded their eyes from the blaze. When they were finally able to see, they looked in shock as the only thing left was a giant crater in the earth.

To be continued in Chapter 2....

Thanks for reading the prologue for my story. I would appreciate if you can give me your input to make my story better. See you next Chapter!


	2. Ragnarok Prologue. Rise of The Queen. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Eve’s deadly rampage.

One minute there was the mighty hospital of city A. It was the biggest hospital in Unity, it housed hundreds of injured and visitors. The next minute a giant blazing dark red glow overtook the hospital, then... It was gone, only an enormous crater was left. Citizens that unfortunately witnessed the horrific destruction of the hospital gathered around the mouth to search for any sliver of life left.

They analyzed the crater until they discovered a hand uncovered by the dirt. As some citizens called the police, the others searched for more bodies covered by the dirt. Suddenly a woman reared up from the dirt. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock, the woman was Eve but something was different about her. Eve had been altered by her blazing glow.  
Black scales now covered body, her skin turned gray, and her hair was completely white, a bee-like abdomen fell from the backside of her waist, and her eyes turned bee-like. Eve’s glow still slightly lingered around her.  
Eve started to slowly climb the crater. the citizens stared in horror as the creature, formally known as, Eve climbed her way towards them.

When Eve reached the top a brave man tried to confront her. without a word a flash of dark red light slashed across the man’s neck cutting his head clean off. The surrounding citizens screamed but their screams of horror were cut short when multiple flashes of light slashed their heads off. Eve quietly muttered the word “home” as she slowly walked the mountains ahead of her. 

A squad of police cars quickly surrounded Eve. One of the cops commanded Eve to stop however Eve continued to slowly walk towards them, her dark red blaze dancing around her. The squad of police swiftly pulled out their guns and fired but it was in vain. The bullets either ricocheted off the hardened black scales or were vaporized by her blazing glow. 

Eve’s blaze whirled around the squad, killing everyone. Eve now stood in the midst of death and destruction, though she didn’t seem to mind. She only stared at the mountains in the distance. Muttering “home”, Eve made her way towards multiple times as sirens could be heard getting closer. 

When the rest of the police and paramedics arrived there was no one to save. Along with the unknown number of victims that were in the hospital, the paramedics found more than 20 deceased with strange cuts and slashes on their bodies. When the news came out about the catastrophe some thought it was some kind of freak accident, others thought it was a devastating terrorist attack. But no one knew the truth, no one knew, that was the day a queen had risen.


End file.
